


Grom: Amity's Side

by Sketchartist6



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, Oneshot, Protective Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchartist6/pseuds/Sketchartist6
Summary: How did Amity feel during "Enchanting Grom Fright"?  Oneshot detailing her side.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 32





	Grom: Amity's Side

Amity frowned and crumpled another page of her favorite magenta stationary. The floor around her desk was already dotted with balls of color paper. "Why is this so hard! ‘Luz. Will you go to Grom with me?’” Amity's face reddened even as she said this to her empty room. She sighed heavily and laid her head on the desk.  
“What you doing mittens?" Edric popped up suddenly next to her, his twin close behind.  
"Ahhh!" Amity was so startled that she fell out of her chair to her siblings amusement.  
"Edrick! Emira! Get out!" She said hotly. "I just thought we could help our cute little sister with her homework!" Emira said sweetly. “Unless… This isn't homework…" Her fingers inch towards a discarded note.  
“IT’S JUST HOMEWORK! I GOT IT! PLEASE LEAVE!” Amity drew a quick circle to burn the note her sister was reaching for and pushed the twins towards the door. A brief scuffle at the door and a summoned abomination later, Amity was alone again.  
With a sigh she took the opportunity to burn all the notes, rather than risk her siblings coming back and taking one. Gone were notes about getting balloons and shoving them in her locker, notes about meeting her in a supply closet to ask her in private, gone were long notes with flowery words. Amity sighed at the half dozen piles of ash. She would never get the nerve to do something big. She wasn’t even sure if she could push the words out.  
‘But...’ she took a new sheet of stationary. ‘Maybe something simple...’ A note. Clear and to the point, Amity just had to pass to Luz. She could do that. 

She could not do that. Amity could barely find Luz alone the next day at school. Not only that but the school was well on its way to being ready for the next night’s festivities and looking at the decorations was only making her more aware of her dwindling time. She glumly trudged to her next class, debating giving up on passing it to her at all, when she bumps into someone, knocking her books to the floor.  
“Watch it nitwit!” She said impulsively before noticing who was in front of her. “Oh! Hi Luz. And co.” She was proud of having managed to keep the blush down when Luz, who had been helping her collect her things, held out a magenta piece of stationary. ‘Oh god.’ SNATCH.  
“Man, you’ve got some quick grabbers.” Luz said unfazed by Amity’s weirdness.  
“It’s just… it’s...” could she say it? “private.” nope.  
The loudspeaker crackles to life. ‘Time to announce grom royalty? I pity the unlucky kid who has to deal with that shit this…’  
“Amity Blight!” ‘F***.’  
“Whoo! Am-it-y!” Luz cheers but the girl herself barely notices over the stares and her own encroaching terror and shame. Head down, she runs off.  
Finding an empty classroom she closes the door and holds herself close. ‘I can’t. It’s one thing to ask her myself to the dance but to be outed in front of everyone? No.’ She pulls out her note and moves to rip it. When she isn’t able to do the deed, she slips it back into her pocket with a sigh. The loudspeaker starts up again and Principal Bump is calling her to the gym to go over Grom Queen details and she drags herself over.

Amity hangs out high on the bleachers of the gym as the principal runs through directions for decorating, too distracted to talk to her despite him calling her here. Her ears twitch when they hear the voice of Luz, who clearly has the wrong idea about what the whole event is about.  
“They are not for decoration,” Amity corrects, alerting the human to her presence. “This arena is where I will make my debut as Grom Queen.” She stands to descend and forces her arms to her side.  
“Right. So why don’t you seem excited?”  
“Because this isn’t just some dance party.” A deep, animalistic noise rises from the pit and Amity elaborates on the true nature of what she has to do. They part ways after some well intentioned but naïve advice from Luz.

Amity decides to take the long route home. She hoped to get her thoughts and emotions under control before having to share the news with her parents, unless her siblings have already told them. ‘If I do this and succeed, I’ll be praised by the whole school and get extra credit with my teachers and with Lilith. And maybe some recognition from my parents. If I fail, then I will bring shame to the Blight name and cause chaos for the whole town and everyone will think I am pathetic. If people see my fears… they will think I am pathetic anyway…’ Her weak attempts at optimism give way to panic as she spirals into what revealing her fears to the whole school could cause.  
She is so lost in thought she doesn’t notice she isn’t the only one walking in this part of the woods until she is startled by a warrior cry and knocked to the ground. In the mud. Perfect.  
“Oh my gosh, Amity!” And of course it’s Luz (why couldn’t I find her when I wanted to and now that everything sucks I keep running into her?). She apologizes profusely and holds her hands out to Amity. Amity accepts the help, slipping and sliding in the mud.  
“And here I thought this day,” Amity’s breath catches a moment as she is pulled nose to nose into Luz. She pulls away, hating that Luz is seeing her like this. “couldn’t get any worse.” She sits on a nearby stump. A moment later she hears Luz plop herself in the mud and she can’t help but feel her heart lighten that the girl would voluntarily share in her misery. Despite that Amity can’t bring herself to face the human.  
“Did you talk to Bump?” Luz said hopefully and Amity sighed. She had actually tried to ask to back out and got a resounding ‘no.’  
“I am Grom Queen,” Amity said resigned to her fate. “Unless I can find a replacement.” ‘not that anyone would.’  
“I would,” came an unusually serious voice from Luz. Thinking she misheard, Amity looked over.  
“Amity Blight! I’ll do it! I’ll take your place and face Grom in the arena and be your champion!” Amity would have blushed at the declaration but was distracted by the large spider on Luz’s head, which sent the human into a panic when she noticed. ‘An honorable gesture but I’m not sure she can do it…’

The next day after school, Amity brings her siblings over to the Owl House (who were too thrilled by the task to need bribing to come) to help Luz prepare for tonight. She walks up to Luz’s room after a disturbing encounter with the house’s defensive measures ‘Hooty’ and finds her pulling out clothes from a trunk.  
“What should I wear to grom?” she says cheerfully and Amity has a moment where she imagines Luz wearing the options before shaking her head.  
“Luz! You need to take this seriously!”  
She pulls Luz away from the clothes and they meet her siblings outside.  
“Alright Luz. What are you afraid of?” Amity says like a drill sergeant. Luz says some things and Edric and Emira conjure them with their illusion magic.  
It doesn’t really go well. Amity can tell these fears are just tiny surface fears. But maybe it will be ok. Maybe Luz doesn’t have big terrifying fears. Amity holds onto that hope as they part to meet up again at the dance.

The party begins. The music is pretty good for a school dance. Willow is using her magic to create corsages and boutonnières (Amity debates if she could ask for one or if it would be too awkward) and the twins headed to the punch bowl like they had a prank up their sleeve. Amity herself is too anxious to enjoy the music. Her dress was something her mom had picked out and though to a degree she wished she could have chosen what to wear for herself, it was one less thing to think about tonight. That stupid gromposal was still with her. Her mom had nearly spotted it when she came to check in on her daughter so Amity had stuffed the note into her dress pocket in a panic.  
She stepped outside the gym, wondering where Luz was and pulled out the note. The edges where it was folded were growing warn from all the times Amity had touched it, pulled it out and stuffed it back away in the last couple days. ‘I’m not Grom Queen anymore. I could just do it.’  
She saw a shadow and hid the note behind her back.  
“I’m not sure if it’s nerves or if I accidentally drank some milk. But something is making my stomach squirm.” It was Luz wearing a tux, skirt combo that worked surprisingly well and her hair was slicked back.  
“You look…nice,” Amity said in awe, though there was a different adjective she wanted to use. “Strange, but nice.”  
She took a step closer and held the human’s shoulders. “Thank you, Luz. Honestly, I’m kinda amazed with how fearless you are.” ‘And how I wish I could be’ Amity thought, very aware of the note burning a hole in her pocket. “You have done things I could never do…” Amity glanced down at Luz’s lips for a moment at those words and they curled into a smile.  
“Yeah right!” Luz smirked. “You going soft on me Blight?” Amity laughed at the banter, loving how natural this all felt. Maybe tonight would go just fine.  
“In your dreams.”  
Of course then, Gus had to announce the start of the fight. Luz turned to her with a smile to hide her nerves.  
“Wish me luck!” Amity couldn’t return even a fake smile.  
“Luck,” she whispered, her face drawn in worry.

The challenge went alright. For like 3 minutes. And now Luz was running away from… her mom apparently and this was all Amity’s fault. She knew Luz was unprepared, she had no idea what she was in for. This was Amity‘s fight. She summoned an abomination and raced after Luz.  
Luz cowered on the edge of the cliff outside the school grounds, the abomination vaulted her thought the trees and Amity planted herself like a shield in front of Luz. ‘my turn to be your champion.’  
“Stay away from her!” Amity told the inky shape but it just grabbed her and held her aloft, too tight to try to draw a summoning circle. She looked back to Luz.  
“I’m sorry, Luz. I should have fought my own battle. I…” Amity was cut off as Grom poured through her mind. Finding what she was most afraid of right now.

Luz stood before her. Hearing the rustle of paper, Amity looked down and that stupid magenta note, was being taken from her pocket. With a sneer, Luz ripped it, crumpled the halves and let them fall to the ground. Amity tried not to cry. ‘This isn’t really. Luz hasn’t really rejected me…yet.’  
The beast retreated and Amity took half the note and held it close. She couldn’t look as the real Luz came over and picked up the other half. Amity didn’t move to stop her as she unfurled the crushed paper.  
“You were afraid of being rejected,” Luz said with surprise and understanding. “Amity… It’s ok,” Amity raised her eyes to meet Luz’s kind ones. “What if I went to Grom with you instead?”  
‘Could this really be happening? All this fear and I didn’t even ask her myself…’ Amity’s chest filled with warmth.  
“Really?” After everything she almost expected it to be a lie but this was Luz.  
“That’s what friends do!” Luz said with a big smile and Amity returned it.  
Grometheus decides to return then, huge and bellows an inhuman cry. Determined, Amity stands her ground, no longer afraid if Luz will be at her side.  
“Well then, if that’s settled…” With only a slight blush, she holds out a hand to Luz.  
“May I have this dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else love Lumity?  
> Also can fic writers please calm down with the abuse situations for Amity? They make me sad ;(


End file.
